Its Just Business
by MuteShadow
Summary: Nakajima Kikyou finds herself shackled to Taisho InuYasha for her publicist of her novels. And to make matters worst, he is the rudest, brash and annoying men in all of Japan! The hanyou and miko face off in the business world. Can it be love? [InuxKik]


_Its Just Business_  
-By MuteShadow   
-----------------------------------------------

Disclaimer: I, MuteShadow, do not own _InuYasha_. Any _InuYasha_ related items are respectfully owned by Rumiko Takahashi and her producers/lawyers.

WARNING: Sexual Situations Lemons, limes etc..., Violence/Gore and strong Language.

-----------------------------------------------

My Corner:

Hello and welcome to yet another of my odd fanfictions! This one will be pretty hiliarious but admittedly full of lemons . I know I'm seriously going to be flamed for this story but I felt the need to see an actual Kikyou x InuYasha fanfiction in an alternate Universe setting that is more then a few chapters long -U!

I wanted one with lemons, angst, romance and of course, the true characterizations of my favorite characters and pairings ! You may all flame/bash me or whatever comes to your bias mind. However, I will continue to write this story for the few Kikyou, Kikyou x InuYasha fans out there - ! However, this is also a Sesshoumaru x Kagome fanfiction at the same time. This story is mainly focused on Kikyou x InuYasha but Kagome feels it is her duty to force these two silent lovers together. God ol' Kagome and her prying !

Read and Review (or flame x.x);

-MuteShadow 

-----------------------------------------------

Chapter One  
-----------------------------------------------

_Click click click_.

The sound of stilletoes meeting the cool, smooth surface of the marble surface of the flooring echoed off of the walls, making the presence of a young woman known to the few employees lounging in the main entrance. Her long, creamy legs smoothly crossing the floor with an elegance and confidence many questioned how she could so easily possesse, the woman stopped at the elevators, her long onyx hair shinning in the light of the foyer. Her willowy body remained stiff and unrelenting in its stance as she waited for the metal contraption to stop at her current floor.

"Kikyou! Onegai! Wait up!" a young woman called from the turning glass doors at the front of the large, expensive building.

The said woman turned to watched the younger girl run to her side, the girl's large blue eyes begging her for forgiveness. "Gomen nasai... Areh...I woke up late-"

"It is okay, Kagome."

The woman, Kagome, smiled at the older woman by two years and nodded. "Arigatou. So ne... you off to the office for that conference?" she asked innocently while she pulled her knee length skirt down to smooth out the almost impercitable wrinkles.

Kikyou raised a delicate black brow at Kagome, her cool brown eyes mixed with suspicion. "Hai." she answered softly.

Kagome coughed, restraining the urge to smirk. Placing a naive facade on her pretty face, she nodded again, glancing around the huge foyer incase anyone heard their conversation."Really? So you're going to take Taisho-sama's offer to publish your book?"

Kikyou remained silent for a moment, silently trying to sidestep the question with reserved quietness. However, she noticed Kagome's prying eyes and inwardly sighed. Her cousin had this ability to look pass her cold exterior and attempted facade of controlled stoicness and was able to see her inner woman that held all her annoying thoughts and emotions. Shaking her head in annoyance, causing the two large black forelocks that hung by the sides of her face to swing gently, she sighed.

"I do not know yet, Kagome. I have heard of Taisho-sama's ability in his profession and his credibility is of high excellence as well. However..."

"However...?" The girl demanded.

"I have heard of his tempermental, brash and rude attitude." Kikyou said flatly, her tone hinting her disfavor of the rumours.

The elevator suddenly 'dinged', alarming the two women of its presence at their floor. Stepping into the elevator, they both pressed different floor numbers. Kagome sighed and leaned against the metal wall of the elevator, tucking a stray black-blue tinted lock behind her ear. Her cerulean eyes sparkling with mischief, she smiled cheerily at her friend. "Is that all you're worried about, Kikyou? You shouldn't be worried about him being a ja-ku! If he can get your book published, can't you over-look his minor flaws?"

Kikyou glared at the woman. "Minor?"

Kagome rolled her eyes. "Okay so he needs some work in the attitude department. _But_," Kagome stressed the word, "he will probably be too scared to try anything with you. No offense Kikyou, but you're an intimidating person to many people."

The older girl stared at the younger blankly. "Really? I never noticed."

Kagome giggled despite herself at her friend's small joke. Kikyou was truly a warm-hearted person but she percieved it as a weakness to protray too many thoughts and emotions to people. Thus came the blockaded exterior of controlled impassiveness. Yet she had known Kikyou since she was a child which allowed her to know the woman underneath the facade. Smiling, Kagome heard the 'ding' of the elevator stopping at her floor. Shifting her work bag on her small shoulders, she gave a slight wave to the solemn Kikyou.

"Ja ne! Cheer up and smile! You're beautiful! Its not like your walking to the gallows!" she admonished lightly.

Kikyou cocked a perfect black eyebrow. "I feel as if I have been tried for treason and must now face my trial with an unrelenting and bias judge." she murmured.

Rolling her eyes, Kagome chuckled. "Lighten up, will you? You can take Taisho-sama on and show him the real harshness of Nakajima Kikyou; the Ice Queen!"

Kikyou slightly scowled. "Very funny, Kagome." she responded dryly.

Kagome winked. "Of course! Chikuso! I'm going to be late!" the younger woman yelped.

Kikyou watched in silent amusement as the girl wrestled the elevators doors open again and began running down the hallway leading to her employer and secret love interest's office. Shaking her head and sighing, Kikyou watched the door close and block the image of Kagome flirting with a gorgeous white and silver-hair youkai with piercing amber eyes. That youkai, Taisho Sesshoumaru, was the owner of Taisho Enterprise. He had inherited the large, wealthy business from his father and now owned it with his half-brother, InuYasha.

The same Taisho InuYasha whom she was meeting with today. Standing still and resisting the urge to wring her long, slim hands together, the woman calmed herself and looked into the metal wall. She was attractive, she knew it well. With her flawless pale complexion, narrowed brown eyes and slender willowy body, she was indeed beautiful.

Her long, straight black hair with natural purple and brown highlights hung to her buttocks, the onyx tresses perfectly cut, not a hair out of place. Her bangs just slightly above her fine eyebrows, two large pieces of black hair hung infront of her ears and trailed down her to waist. Frowning slightly, she looked away from the figure in the reflective wall. She had never been comfortable looking at herself. Why? She never knew or probably wouldn't ever truly understand. Perhaps it was because of her insecurity around Kagome.

Higurashi Kagome was her closest friend and the beauty she had always wanted to be. Kagome was always happy, friendly and loved. With her large sapphire eyes, creamy peachy skin, waist length blue-black hair and her short, small yet curved figure, Kikyou had always felt as if she was plain in her starking beauty. She did not appear exotic or interesting as Kagome. She was beauty in a stunning form; perfection to its hilt. Yet she remained oblivious to her beauty and continued to feel insecure.

_Ding._

Closing her eyes, Kikyou calmed her jilted nerves. She was nervous. Yes. One thing she had truly taken to heart was honesty with herself and everyone else. Right now, she could unwillingly admit she was anxious to meet Taisho InuYasha. Opening her slanted chocolate orbs with their thick black eyelashes, she exhaled slowly. She would have to leave the future of this meeting in the hands of the Kami. She could only ask for them to favor her for once and suddenly change Taisho InuYasha into a likable figure.

-----------------------------------------------

"Shit! Where the fuck did I put it!"

Ayame winced, her large emerald eyes rolling heavenward. Her employer had unmistakeningly lost his work...again. Sighing and shaking her flaming red pigtails side to side, she walked into the torn apart office, stepping aside to let a flying brief case connect with the wall.

"InuYasha-sama, do you not remember where you placed Nakajima-sama's file?" she asked with obvious annoyance.

A pair of golden eyes turned to the wolf demoness, their amber-flecked depths flaring. "I do remember!" the golden eyed man with the maturity level of a child huffed.

Ayame rolled her eyes again. "InuYasha-sama you are lying." she sighed imaptiently, tapping a black heel on the marble floor.

"I am not!"

"You are too!"

InuYasha growled and glared at the left wall. "Keh! What if I did?" he demanded.

Ayame growled and leaned forward, making the male stumbled backwards because of the fierce anger in her green eyes. "Then you will have Sesshoumaru-sama and his Dokkasou at your door!" the demoness snapped.

InuYasha crossed his arms over his lean muscled chest, glaring at his secretary.

"Feh." he muttered.

Ayame threw her claws in the air, growling. "You are truly incompetent, InuYasha-sama! Nakajima-sama is an important client worth over twenty million yen and you lose her profile!" she yelled, her pretty face twisted into a furious scowl.

InuYasha's black brows furrowed, the two slashed black lines pulled down onto his large golden eyes now currently slanted in annoyance. "I didn't! I just...I put it somewhere and forgot where I put it!" he admitted begrudgingly. Looking up to see Ayame's glare, he scowled. "Its not _lost_;its merely been misplaced."

Ayame huffed. "So in proper Japanese...you lost it."

InuYasha frowned, angry at the loss of yet another argument with his secretary.

'_Damn Ayame and her ability to make everything look like its my fault! Keh! As if I did this on purpose_!'

His golden eyes widening, a smirk bloomed on his lips, causing his white fangs to show. Leaping forward, he pointed a clawed finger at the woman. "Oi! Didn't you come in here and clean before you left last night!" InuYasha demanded, smirking. O yes, he had her. It was finally _her_ fault something was fucked up!

Ayame growled. "If you think for one moment to blame _me _for the loss of the profile then you have one thing coming at you buster! My fist!" the demoness snapped, her cheeks flushing red with her rising anger.

InuYasha glared at the woman. "Too late! Already thought of it!" he retorted slyly, smiling with a triumphant grin.

Picking up a nearby stapler, Ayame threw it and watched the black, metal office utensil collide with the hanyou's arrogant face. Hearing his yelp, she watched satisfied as he fell backward, groaning about a broken nose. Clapping her hands together as if wiping them clean of the deed, she strutted out to find a stunning woman walking towards her desk, her gorgerous face calm. Blinking in surprise, Ayame walked to her desk and slid into the computer chair.

Smiling at the woman and secretly hiding her envy of the woman's beauty, she said, "Konnichi wa. How may I help you?"

Kikyou looked at the wolf demoness curiously. "Am I interrupting something? I thought I heard yelling." she answered coolly.

Ayame shook her head. "Iie. That must have been somebody's discman, mp3 player or something." she lied easily, all the while cheerfully smiling.

Kikyou refrained from frowning. Keeping her professional exterior of impassive boredom, she nodded. "Hai. I am here for the meeting with Taisho InuYasha."

Ayame's eyes widened. "Shitsurei shimasu, are you Nakajima-sama?" she asked in shock. Seeing the young woman nodd, the demoness inwardly cursed. Smiling as cheerfully as her cherry red lip-glossed lips would allow, she stood up and gave a low bow to the woman.

"Gomen nasai! I will go and tell Taisho-sama you are here."

Kikyou watched as the wolf demoness almost ran into the office. Wincing when she heard things thrown, a few yells and what she could decipher as some truly offensive curse words, a winded Ayame came out, gasping and smiling. "O-Onegai...come in, Nakajima-sama." she panted.

Raising a brow at the red-hair secretary, Kikyou murmured her thanks and walked into the office elegenatly. Looking around the clean office, the woman looked up to see a silver-hair hanyou sitting behind the desk, gawking at her. Beginning to blush, Kikyou quickly forced away the reddening color of her cheeks and settled to give the handsome half-breed a glare. Stepping forward, she gave a slight bow. "Taisho InuYasha, I presume?"

InuYasha continued to gap at the woman. She was hot. Really hot. He had never seen such sexy legs. And talk about that face! Was she a model? Did Miroku send her as joke? Silently praying it was another hooker dressed up for role-play sent to him from the bouzo, InuYasha stood, deciding to play along. "Ya, I'm InuYasha."

Kikyou frowned at the casualness of Taisho InuYasha. He was supposed to be a professional? Nodding, she picked up her brief case and slid into a chair, crossing her slender left leg over the right. "I am Nakajima Kikyou. I am here to talk to you about the publishing of my book."

InuYasha felt his brain stall and the rising erection in his pants drop. Gulping, he mentally cursed. Why couldn't she have been a hooker! Clenching his jaw, he gave a small smile. "O, hey. Whats up?"

Kikyou's eyes widened a small fraction. "Whats up?" she said slowly.

InuYasha shrugged his shoulders again. "Sorry. Just a bit of English slang I picked up when I was visiting the United States. Anyway, we're gonna publish your book." he stated casually all the while he was digging in his desk.

Kikyou did infact frown this time. Just as she figured. He was indeed the most rude person she had met. Her eyes however seemed to be drawn to the two small silver-fur triangles ontop of his head. Her hands shook with the desire to squeeze the small ears and pet the ridges. Shaking her head, the woman mentally beratted herself. What was she thinking? Since when was she interested in anything that was youkai related? Was she not a miko; supposed to purify and hate everything tainted with youkai blood?

"Did you enjoy the book?" Kikyou asked calmly.

InuYasha looked up. "Huh? I was supposed to read it?" he asked curiously.

Kikyou stiffened. "Yes, Taisho-sama. You were. How are you to know my writing is sufficent enough to recieve publishment if you have not reviewed it?" she demanded icily, her glare intensifying.

InuYasha cocked a brow at her. "Keh! Ayame said it was really good so I agreed to publish it."

Watching InuYasha place a cigeratte into his mouth and then light it, she could not help but allow a small look of surprise cross her features. InuYasha enhaled the toxins, relaxing instantly because of the nicotine entering his system in a sudden rush of tobacco goodness. His golden eyes closed as he sighed, he cracked open an eye to see a frowning Kikyou glaring at his cigeratte. Swearing, he quickly took out the smoke and put it out into the over-packed cigeratte dish that was filled to the rim with butts.

"That is a very unclean habit." Kikyou stated coolly.

InuYasha looked up to meet her unpleased brown gaze. Smirking a bit, he shrugged. "Keh! I'm hanyou; it won't kill me." he announced.

Kikyou raised a black brow. "I was not worried over your health. I was simply pointing out that it is a dirty habit to smoke and a very impolite gesture to do so infront of a business associate." she explained stiffly.

InuYasha blinked his large golden eyes. He had not heard one word because, admittedly, he had been imagining of unbuttoning that one button on her white blouse that obstructed the view of her cleavage. Gulping, he scowled. "Eh?"

The woman inwardly sighed. Obviously, he was a moron that had a disorder known as audacity. Real lucky of her. Rising from the chair, Kikyou gave a small bow. "Domo arigatou, Taisho-sama. I am pleased with this partnership with your business." she stated politely, letting an icy edge appear in her tone.

InuYasha rose. "Sure. Whatever." he mumbled. Looking up to see the woman readying to leave, he found himself having the urge to see her again. She was just...too hot. "Oi! We have to meet up tonight!" he yelled.

Kikyou froze at the door and turned to glare at the hanyou. "Doushite?" she demanded frostily.

InuYasha smirked. "You're hot. I'm availible." he stated the words as if they explained everything. Seeing Kikyou's glare intensifying, InuYasha frowned. "What? You taken or something?"

Kikyou glared at the hanyou, scrutiny evident in her hot gaze. "Even if I was or wasn't, Taisho-sama, I would not accompany you _anywhere_ in public. Furthermore, I can understand _why _you are availible. Your countenance and person is as pleasant as dull-minded animal."

InuYasha blinked, trying to comprehend the amount of words thrown at him. Finally, his mind understood the insult and he glared at the wench. "Oi! Damare! You ain't that great, Ice Bitch!"

Kikyou stiffened. Turning to the hanyou, she regarded him with evident anger in her blazing black eyes. "What did you call me, hanyou?" she whispered.

InuYasha felt the rise in purification powers in the woman before him. '_Shit she's a fucking miko! Just my luck_!' Ignoring the possiblity of death by purification, InuYasha grunted. "You deaf or something? I know ningen are stupid but are they inable to understand their own language?"

Kikyou refrained from clenching her hands into fists. That small gesture could be a sign of loss of control. Instead, she choose to walk forward to InuYasha. Seeing his stubborn scowl, she raised and extended her hand out towards the wary half-breed. "Sayonara, Taisho-sama."

InuYasha regarded the smooth, clean hand with its finely manicured nails. Frowning, he extended his claw and grasped her hand and began to shake it. Kikyou glared at the hanyou. "This is for your comment." she snapped. Suddenly, a burst of purple-pink energy flowed from her hand.

InuYasha yelped and pulled his claw back and craddled it to his body. Looking down to see his burnt claw, he watched the woman, Kikyou, calmly walk from the room. Seeing her stop at the door, her brown eyes narrowed in anger, he heard her announce chillingly, "You intolerable hanyou filth."

Growling, InuYasha sharpened his claws. "What did you say, bitch!" he yelled.

Kikyou ignored the hanyou and walked by the stunned wolf demoness. Ayame shivered at the power radiating off of the miko and gave a nervous smile.

"Sayonara, Nakajima-sama." she stammered.

Kikyou glared at the woman and gave a slight nodd. Entering the elevator, she watched the figure of the snarling hanyou in the doorway dissapear, blocked from the metal doors.

Ayame sighed as she watched their client dissapear. Lifting her nose, she winced at the smell of burnt flesh. Turning to see a snarling InuYasha glaring at his smoking claw, she grimaced. '_That wen't better then I expected_.'

-----------------------------------------------

Kikyou walked out into the foyer, ignoring the stares from lustful males. Walking out of the building, she silently fumed over the arrogance of the hanyou.

'_How dare he disrepect me as he did? Filthy hanyou! He will pay for his intolerable insolence!_' she swore to herself, her brown eyes darkening to an opaque black due to her rising anger.

Never had she been disrespected. Nakajima Kikyou had always been treated with formality, respect and awe. Her power and status has always earned her respectable company and treatment. Yet that bastard dare call her names and be as disrespectful as he was during the entire meeting? Turning to glare at the window of his office, she stiffened when she saw the hanyou in the window, scowling down at her.

Their gazes locked, the two pair of eyes flaring with hatred. Kikyou ceased when she stared into those golden eyes, suddenly feeling light. Her eyes widening, she turned and walked swiftly away from the visage of Taisho InuYasha, staring at her. Entering a taxi, she shifted on the seat, uneasy with the sudden feelings she had felt for the hanyou. She had felt admiration for him.

Why? She didn't know. And that was frankly why she was upset.

Directing the driver to Chuo ward, the woman sighed. As reluctant as she was to admit it, Taisho InuYasha had been one of the most handsome men scratch that-youkai she had ever seen. His buttocks length silver hair, the two large silver forelocks by his tanned, handsome face...

Scowling, Kikyou angrily glared out the window of the car. _'I am being foolish to think that bastard was handsome. He was an incorrigible imbecile. I will speak to Taisho Sesshoumaru about this_.'

-----------------------------------------------

Translations:

Onegai: Please

Gomen nasai: I am sorry formal

Areh: Umm

Arigatou: Thank you

Hai: Yes

Ja-ku: Jerk

Ja ne: See ya

Chikuso: Damnit

Konnichi wa: Greeting, Hello, Welcome

Shitsurei shimasu: Excuse me pardon me

Bouzo: Rude term for monk

Oi: Hey

Doushite: Why

Damare: Shut Up

Hanyou: Half-breed

Miko: Priestess

Sayonara: Farewell, goodbye


End file.
